


Serving

by bladespark



Series: The Servant's Destiny [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Light BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 07:38:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15944789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bladespark/pseuds/bladespark
Summary: Ganondorf is defeated, the day is won... and Vaati finally sees Link as the adult he now is.  So it's time for servant and master to finally enjoy the ultimate expression of their love.





	Serving

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this right after finishing Servant, but I got distracted by other things and never finished. It's just a fun little bit of smut to continue the very ending of Servant. I finally had a moment to finish it out, so I thought I'd share.

Link suddenly flung himself at Vaati, wrapping his arms around him tightly and giving him an enthusiastic kiss.

Vaati kissed him back, putting every bit of his pent-up passion into it. He slid his arms around Link, pressing tightly to him, one hand lifting to tangle in his hair and hold him in the kiss. Link let out a soft sound, almost a moan, as Vaati gripped his hair. He twisted his tongue with Vaati's with a matching passion. When they broke off the kiss they were both panting hard already. Vaati looked into Link's eyes from only inches away. "Goddesses... all the things I've dreamed of doing to you.... I don't even know where to begin."

Link just smiled and gave a little shrug, unwilling to let go of Vaati to reply.

Vaati chuckled, but he stepped back, freeing himself from Link's arms. Link let him go reluctantly. Vaati glanced around the open path they stood on and grinned. "Whatever we do, it shouldn't be right here." He reached out and hooked a finger under Link's collar, pulling him gently along as he turned and headed back towards the cave.

Link's eyes went wide, his heart jumping unexpectedly, and he followed Vaati willingly, his pulse pounding, his breath coming fast in anticipation. He didn't know exactly what Vaati would do to him, but he did know that he wanted to please his master, his...his love however he could. 

He held that word silently as he followed Vaati. Love. That was what he felt for his master. It had been what he felt for him for a very long time. 

So, when Vaati pushed him down to the sandy floor of the cave and knelt over him, eager desire written all over him, Link couldn't help but look up at him with a tender smile and sign, _I love you, Vaati._

Vaati's breath caught. He could hardly believe what Link had just said. He felt a rush of something he didn't even have a name for, warm and wonderful within him, and the only thing he could do in response was say, fervently, "Oh Link, I love you too. I love you so much. I _want_ you so much..."

Link looked up at him, seeing the passion shining in his eyes, and signed, _I am yours, my master, my love. Take what you want._

"My Link," said Vaati softly. He kissed Link again, pressing him down to the sandy cavern floor, feeling the heat of his body beneath him fire his passion to even greater heights. Link's arms went around him, his hands caressing him. Vaati suddenly wanted to feel that touch on his skin, without any barrier between them. He sat back and shed his robes swiftly, eagerly. His tunic followed, leaving his chest bare. Link looked up at him, his blue eyes filled with love and lust mixed together in equal measures. He licked his lips a little bit uncertainly, not knowing exactly what to do about his desire. 

Vaati started to pull Link's tunic off as well, so Link lifted himself, helping somewhat awkwardly, still pinned beneath Vaati. With the tunic out of the way, Vaati ran his hands over Link's bare chest, feeling the firm muscle beneath his warm skin. Link shivered at the touch, his eyes half-closed now, Vaati's touch overcoming all other sensations.

"My Link," murmured Vaati again. "I should go slowly. I should show you gently what passion can be... But goddesses, I want to just take you, use you, devour you..."

Link opened his eyes and looked up at Vaati. _I said I was yours. Take me, if that is what would please you._

Vaati shook his head. "I don't want to hurt you. This is your first time..."

Link reached up, brushing his fingers over Vaati's cheek. He let them drop and signed, _You won't hurt me. I want to be yours, utterly. Please, master._

Vaati swallowed. Link was looking up at him with lust still shining intensely in his eyes. He meant it. He wanted to be Vaati's. Vaati knew he still shouldn't, that he should be gentle, but he couldn't hold back, not in the face of Link's pleading, not at the sight of those eyes.

His magic flared around him suddenly, answering to his will, and dark bands of power pressed Link to the ground, holding him utterly helpless, while an impossibly solid whirl of wind stripped the rest of his clothing from him, leaving him completely naked. It took Vaati's clothing as well, and suddenly Link could feel the heat of Vaati's body directly, pressing down on him where the other man still sat straddling his thighs. 

He could see, too, the member that he had always avoided staring at on washing days, now standing erect, a bead of pre already at its tip. His own erection was growing rapidly to match it, and Vaati seemed more than willing to help it along, he reached down and ran his fingers down it, making Link gasp at the unexpected, but not at all unwelcome touch.

Magic still held him down, pinning him to the cavern floor. He shivered at the realization of how helpless he was, yet it wasn't a shiver of fear. It was of further desire. Being utterly at Vaati's mercy was strangely thrilling. He wanted to sign again, to beg Vaati to take him now, but he couldn't for his hands were pinned too, effectively gagging him.

It seemed that he didn't have to beg, though, for Vaati was already moving, pushing Link's legs apart to kneel between them. His hand left off caressing Link's cock to lift his legs, letting Vaati put his own cock to the pucker of Link's entrance. Link didn't know very much about sex, but he could guess what would come next. It was something new and strange, but he didn't fear it, he wanted it. When Vaati hesitated for a moment, Link let out a soft whimper of desperate need. 

Vaati groaned, his last shred of restraint vanishing, and pushed himself into Link. 

Link gasped at the alien sensation. There was pain in it, but somehow the pain was exciting too, and as Vaati sank deeper within him, pleasure flared up to join it. Link's body was still held prisoner by Vaati's spell, but his head tipped back, his eyes shut tightly, and a groan of pleasure escaped him.

Vaati echoed it, buried within Link to the hilt, feeling the heat of Link's body around him. He pulled back and thrust in again, a swift, rough thrust that plunged his full length into Link in a single stroke. Link cried out, pleasure and pain together in his voice. 

That cry sent a shudder through Vaati. He began thrusting swiftly, taking Link as hard and as deep as he could, spurred on by the sound of Link's cries. Link writhed under him, pulling and fighting against the magic that restrained him as passion and pain together overwhelmed him.

His struggles only drove Vaati to take him all the harder. He pounded into Link, fast and deep, bent over him as he took him, claimed him as his own. He kissed Link suddenly, hard and hot, and Link moaned helplessly into the kiss.

Vaati broke the kiss off, letting out a low moan of passion. "Goddesses, Link..." He arched over Link, thrusting with an animalistic abandon, on the very edge of achieving his peak. Then, with a groan, he came, his body shaking with it as he emptied himself into Link. Link let out a gasping cry of shock and bliss as he felt it, a sensation he couldn't even describe racing through him at the realization that Vaati had come within him.

As Vaati slowly relaxed he collapsed atop Link, the relatively brief but very intense lovemaking having exhausted him. His magic faded, releasing Link, who slid his arms around Vaati, holding the panting mage close. Vaati rested his head on Link's chest and sighed deeply. It was strange how comfortable and content he felt in Link's arms, when moments ago he had been using the younger man almost brutally. He was the master here, yet it was Link who guarded and protected him.

And Link who was also still obviously somewhat aroused, for Vaati, lying atop him, could feel Link's erection pressed against his stomach. As Vaati's pulse slowed and he began to recover himself, he decided that he definitely wanted to do something about that. He pulled back from Link's embrace, sitting straddling his thighs again, and reached down, brushing his finger's along the length of Link's cock. 

Link moaned softly at the touch. His eyes were closed, his head tipped back as he panted. His hands clutched at the sandy cavern floor, and a shudder went through him. "Now I will show you gentleness as well," whispered Vaati, slowly caressing Link's cock.

Link lifted his hands as if to sign a response, but as Vaati curled his fingers around Link's length, his hands twitched and faltered, and he let out another moan instead. Vaati chuckled softly, then started stroking Link, his long, strong fingers moving up and down along his length.

A shudder went through Link, and he started to move his hips instinctively, thrusting into Vaati's hand. "Mmm. Yes," said Vaati softly. Then he bent his head and lapped at the tip of Link's cock. Link let out an inarticulate cry of pleasure. He'd never felt anything like what Vaati had just done to him, it was wonderful. 

Vaati lifted his head, looking down at Link for a long moment. Suddenly he made a brief gesture and the bands of dark power instantly wreathed around Link's wrists and ankles once more, pinning him to the floor. He let out a sound that was half whimper, half moan, struggling against them. Vaati smiled a darkly satisfied smile and lowered his head again, lapping at Link's cock once more.

Link groaned helplessly. Goddesses, it felt so good. The helplessness was part of that, somehow. The fact that he couldn't escape even if he wanted to added a strange excitement. He didn't want to, though. All he wanted was for Vaati to continue what he was doing, for it felt incredible.

Unbelievably, it got even better when Vaati took the head of Link's cock into his mouth and started to sink down. The wet warmth of his mouth closing over Link's cock was impossibly wonderful, and Link felt himself on the edge already. He wanted to hold back, to draw the moment out, to experience more, but he couldn't fight back the building pleasure.

Vaati began to move, working his tongue against Link's cock as he slid back and forth, his hand curling around the base of it and squeezing. That was too much, and despite his struggles to hold on just a little longer Link came, his seed pumping out into Vaati's mouth. 

With a smile of satisfaction Vaati pulled back, letting the rest of Link's seed spilled out over his own belly. He swallowed what he'd gotten, making a face at the taste of it. He'd never liked the taste of semen, but to see Link arched back in helpless pleasure was more than worth it. Link slowly relaxed, his panting slowing, though his expression was still dazed as he looked up at Vaati. Vaati released the magic that held him bound, and his hands twitched as if to sign something, then fell back again, and he shook his head, obviously unable to decide what to say.

Vaati chuckled softly. "I have wanted to do all that to you for years now. Doing it was every bit as good as I imagined."

_Yes_ signed Link. _It was wonderful. It was not what I expected, but it was even better. My master. I am so happy to be yours._

"I'm glad you're mine too. My sweet pet... I love you more than I would ever have thought possible. You've re-made my entire life in every way." 

__And you mine. I expected to die alone in the forest, a failure at everything. Now I've fulfilled my destiny. But even better than having bested Ganondorf is being able to belong to you._ He lifted himself and kissed Vaati sweetly. _

__

__

Vaati kissed back, then said, "There's much for us to do now. We should clean up, and set about seeing what can be done to rebuild, and cement my rule here. And..." He smiled suddenly. "Somewhere in the midst of all that we will also find time to be alone together. Because what I did to you today was only the first of the things I've long fantasized about doing to you. I have a great deal more to teach you, my pet." 

Link's eyes went a little wide, but he smiled back. _I am eager to learn, master._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. :3
> 
> P.S. If you'd like to see me talk about writing, my works in progress, other creative endeavors, and my life in general, check out [my Dreamwidth blog](https://bladespark.dreamwidth.org/).)


End file.
